mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Raimuiro Senkitan
is a 13 episode anime that aired in Japan between January 5, 2003 and March 30, 2003. It is based on a hentai game by ELF, giving the series heavy doses of sexual innuendos as well as girls in both their underwear and fully nude (although covering themselves). It has two sequels Raimuiro Ryukitan X and Raimuiro Senkitan: The South Island Dream Romantic Adventure respectively. Story The story takes place in 1904 (37th year of the Meiji Era) during the Russo-Japanese War in which former Japanese diplomat, Shintaro Umakai, becomes the teacher of a secret group of teenage girls, the Raimu Unit, who are based on the flying battleship Amanohara. The girl's Konjiki (supernatural powers) enables them to operate unmanned mecha named Raimu against Russian Raimu units led by Grigori Rasputin who often attack the Amanohara while it's travelling towards Port Arthur for the final battle. Characters Note: No company has produced an English version as yet, therefore some of these character and episode spellings may differ depending on the translator. Main characters *'Shintaro Umakai' : A former Japanese diplomat for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to Russia. He received his degree in teaching in Sapporo, Hokkaidō which led him to being hired as teacher for the Raimu Unit. His leaving of Russia caused his former fiancée, Sophia, to join with the Russian Spiritual Corps. Early on, and after the death of Lt. Commander Date, he became the commander of the Raimu Unit, even though he is a civilian. Raimu Unit *'Momen Sanada' : A young girl who comes from a poor family, she leaves home to find work in a nearby city, and finally ends up joining the Raimu Unit instead. Momen calls Shintaro brother because of his similarities shared with her brother. She is very active and ready to do anything for Shintaro. Momen controls the red Raimu, Yukimura (wields a sword). *'Asa Katou' : A girl who grew up under her father as a military child and as such is a very commanding and tough person. She practices kendo and has shared a special bond with Lt. Commander Date, whom she loved as a brother. Asa controls the green Raimu, Kiyomasa (wields a staff). *'Sarasa Honda' : Sarasa has a fascination with Western culture, which causes her to buy, wear, and use "western" products, but which are actually made mostly in Osaka. She acts overconfident, and often hides various things about herself which may make her appear weaker to other people, such as claiming people in the West make dolls instead of origami cranes as gifts because she can't make them herself. She also has a dog named Antionette Gandhi XIII, or Angie for short. she also falls in love with her teacher. Sarasa controls the blue Raimu, Taiga (wields a pole-arm/lance). *'Kinu Fukushima' : The best friend with Asa but has a low self confidence which causes her to cry when Asa becomes forcefully verbal with her. She has special connections to the spiritual world which had enabled her to talk with spirits until Shintaro broke the bond. She also makes use of voodoo dolls quite frequently. Kinu controls the yellow/orange Raimu, Masanori (wields a gun). *'Rinzu Kuroda' : A very quiet girl, most likely from her tragic experiences early on in which her father kept her locked up like a bird in a cage after the rest of her family died. Shintaro helped Rinzu break free of her sorrow by revealing that her father had died trying to save her, instead of actually committing suicide. Rinzu controls the purple Raimu, Nagamasa (wields a bow, and is displayed as a centaur). Minor characters Amanohara crew *'Captain Kaji Hyōko' : The commanding officer aboard the Amanohara. *'Sumi Ichijōji' : The head doctor aboard the Amanohara. She often tries to seduce Shintaro, especially against the Raimu Unit girls. *'Kuki' : A benevolent, human form demon who gives the Amanohara the ability to fly. She is accompanied by human form Shikigami triplets who are cast as little girls. *'Lieutenant Commander Date Masanosuke' : The previous commander of the Raimu Unit until he sacrificed himself to defend Sarasa from an enemy Raimu. He had a special brother-sister style bond with Asa and they often practiced kendo with each other. Russian Spiritual Corps *'Grigori Rasputin' : The leader of the Russian Spiritual Corps. He later found and recruited Sophia, Rasha, and Saten into the organization. It is believed he survived a large boulder that fell on him in the final episode, which would allow for his real death in 1916. He controlled the large black Raimu, Pyotr. *'Sophia' : The former fiancée of Shintaro. After he left her to return to Japan, she was found by Rasputin who realized her ability to manipulate her Konjiki. She was sent to the Amanohara to disrupt their activities and eventually cause Shintaro to kill the Raimu Unit girls. She failed her mission however, and was crushed by a large boulder in the final episode. Her last wish was that Shintaro live on without her. She controls a light blue Raimu and goes by the codename Veludo. *'Rasha' : Her parents were believed to be rebellious Russians around the beginning of the 20th century. Her parents were thus killed by Russian soldiers or police. She was however saved by Rasputin from certain rape and death by the hands of her parents murderers. She controls a light purple Raimu as well as several minor Raimu. *'Saten' : The only survivor of a famine and was saved by Rasputin while she lay in the street starving and barely alive. She controls a dark red Raimu as well as several minor Raimu. Episodes Note: The last episode title is from Anime News Network.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=2151&page=25 #''The Girl's Academy on the Battleship'' #''Amanohara, Weigh Anchor!'' #''As a Soldier, and as a Teacher'' #''Detective Sarasa?!'' #''The Other Homeland'' #''The Peaceful Day Off'' #''A Thousand Paper Cranes'' #''I'm not Afraid of Bad Luck'' #''Little Step'' #''The Closed Heart'' #''Onii-chan's Day'' #''The Last Class'' #''Victory Bell, Echo Towards the Future'' Music External links * Official site (Japanese) * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:1904 in fiction Category:Anime OVAs Category:Light novels ja:らいむいろ戦奇譚 vi:Raimuiro Senkitan zh:青檸色之戰奇譚